Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device and a memory system including the same.
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device which is fabricated using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices may lose stored contents at power-off. The volatile memory devices may include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory devices may retain stored contents even at power-off. The nonvolatile memory devices may include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like.
As a semiconductor fabricating process is developed, a semiconductor memory device may be scaled down. In particular, semiconductor memory cells may be scaled down. In this case, the probability that data stored in semiconductor memory cells scaled down is lost or an error is generated may be high. There is used a method of recovering data using a separate ECC (Error Correcting Code) to correct a data error. In general, ECC may correct error data or not depending on locations of failed memory cells.